Tails the Fox: Journey to Phantomile
"Dreams....are Based on Fate, what is Yours?" Tails The Fox: Journey to Phantomile! "Do you ever find it weird......That when you wake up, and you've had a dream but you can't remember it? Even if it happened Recently?.....Well, I have. I've always had dreams that I can't remember. But there is this one dream......That I do remember. And that dream......Is not just fictionality.....Its also Reality." Prolouge "Ugh,.....w-what happened?" Tails said as he Rubbed his head while getting off the sand. "You're in Phantomile" an Unknown Voice told him. "Huh? what? Who said that?" Tails said as he shook himself. "I did" The voice was revealed to be a Cat with the Ears of a rabbit. "Huh? Who are you?" Tails asked, Nervously. "My Name is Klonoa, I'm the Dream Traveler" Klonoa replied while smiling. "Dream traveler? Whats that?" Tails spoke. "Well its-" Just as Soon as soon as Klonoa was finishing his sentence, The Clouds started Darkening and a large portal started forming in the skies. "Whats happening!? Tails Shrieked. "Oh no....Quick! Follow me!" Klonoa told Tails. "Wait up!" Tails yelled. The two run through the beach, leading to a forest. Klonoa was quick, he kept running and vaulting over fallen logs. "Whoa! Hold on there Cowboy!" Tails told Klonoa who was ahead of him. "C'mon! Hurry up!" Klonoa Yelled back. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins! Klonoa Stopped at a Small house, with Tails trailing behind him. "*Pant* Why are we here......or more importantly Where ARE we?" Tails asked while catching his Breath. "Well this is where I live, But I'll answer your questions later! Klonoa Told Tails. Klonoa and Tails went inside the small house, leading into Klonoa's bedroom. He put his hand under a pillow of his bed, as if he was looking for something. "Watcha Looking for?" Tails asked. "A Ring" Klonoa replied, "A VERY important Ring." Klonoa grabs the item he was searching for and holds it at Tails. "Hold onto this okay?" "What? Why?", "No time for questions! Just do it!" Klonoa told Tails. "Alright...". As the too were holding the Ring, the Room started to look distorted. In Tails's eyes, it started to look like water. "W-whats going on?" "I guess the Phrase, No More Questions, Means nothing to you" Klonoa Teased. Tails slowly started to feel tired, and a sudden urge to sleep. He couldn't hold that feeling back. He started to slowly fall asleep while he was gripping the Ring, His last sight was Klonoa doing the same. They entered a Deep sleep. Tails and Klonoa started waking up on a Hard Shore, possible a bunch of big rocks in the ocean. "Klonoa?" A Mysterious Voiced Asked. "Whoa! Who's the orange dude with two butts?" Another Voiced Asked. "Ugh, Hey! I heard that!" Tails said while responding to the two Voices. "Hehehe, He's kinda hysterical!" One of the Voices said. Tails started blushing. "I'm Lolo, a Former Priestess in training" Lolo told Tails. "Deja vu" The other Voice said. "Nice to Meet ya Lolo and Deja vu. Tails Spoke. "You two tailed twit! My name isn't Deja vu! I just said that because this is the exact same way we first met Klonoa!" The voice said. "Oh......sorry" Tails replied. "My name is Popka, I'm a close friend of Lolo" Popka announced. "There's no time for introductions! we have to get to the High Priestess!" Klonoa Claimed. "Huh? Why Klonoa?" Lolo Asked. "They're in Phantomile!" Klonoa told Lolo, "The Knights are in Phantomile!!". "Knights? what Knights?" Tails asked. "I'm afraid.......you'll never want to find out" Lolo told Tails. Chapter 2: The Enemy Tails, Klonoa, Lolo and Popka Rushed to a Large Palace in an open field. "Whoa!, Whats this place?" Tails asked. "Its the palace of the High Priestess, the wisest person in Lunatea!" Lolo replied. "The Wisest person in Phantomile was my Granpa..." Klonoa told them. "Was? What happened to him?" Tails asked Klonoa. "Bad......something Bad" Klonoa answered. The four made their way inside the Palace, Tails saw an Old lady who looks alot like Lolo. She was sitting on a throne, and covered in robes. "High Priestess! High Priestess!" Lolo called out. "Yes Lolo?" The Priestess answered. "High Priestess!" The Knights have invaded Klonoa's home! Phantomile!" Lolo replied. "I'm afraid Phantomile isn't the only world that has been invaded." The Priestess said. "Huh? What do ya mean?" Popka Asked. "The world of Lunatea has already been invaded by the Knights" She told Popka. "HUBBA WAH!? Popka yelled in confusion. "What?! They're already here!?" Yes, They invaded us as soon as you left the palace earlier". "But hope is not lost, There is a legend that when the knights invade, Two hero's will make a stand and wipe them from the worlds. Klonoa is one of them" The priestess Spoke. "Well....then who's the other?" Klonoa asked. "You.....Fox, you're the other Hero" She replied. The priestess was pointing at Tails who was in the back of the group. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka started staring at him. "Huh!? Me!? But...I just-" You must save Lunatea and Phantomile with Klonoa" Tails was cut off by The High Priestess. "You and Klonoa........are both Dream Travelers" She Revealed. "Dream Traveler!? I can't be a Dream Traveler!!" Tails said in suprise. "You woke up on a Beach in phantomile, did you not?" The Priestess asked. "Um.....yes, how'd you know that?" Tails asked. "I'm the High Priestess, I must know about Dream Travelers". She Smiled. The Priestess then used her staff to create a large image in the palace, showing a Picture of a Knight. "The Knights are from the Knightmare Veil, they are a noble and sacred race who lived in Nightmares for thousands of years" The priestess informed. "Knightmare Veil? whats that?" Tails asked. "Its where all the Nightmares go after a dream surpasses" Popka told Tails. "You and Klonoa need to go get Guntz, I believe he may be of assistance" The Priestess said. "Yes Ma'am!" Klonoa Replied. "Who's Guntz?" Tails asked. "Someone with a bad temper" Klonoa answered as the two left the Palace. Chapter 3: Moody Allies! Klonoa and Tails march out of the palace, heading for the Bounty Hunter named Guntz. "How Much longer?" Tails asked Klonoa. "Just a few more Yards, his house should be right around the corner" Klonoa replied. They Slowly move into the forest, finding a House with a Keypad on the door. "Hmm....Apparently, Guntz doesn't want people comin' in" Klonoa thought. "Well who would?" Tails teased. "I know how we can get in, its the Most tactical way!" Klonoa announced. "Ahem, Yo! Guntz are you in there!?" Klonoa yelled while knocking on the door. "Really? Thats the most tactical way?" Tails derped. "I was running out of idea's" Klonoa Replied. Triggered by Klonoa's knocking, a Turret pops out of the wall of Guntz's house. It aims at Tails and Klonoa, Revealing that it has a Camera Attached to it. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Tails said in suprise. "Oh, its you......give me a minute" The Voice in the camera said. More coming Soon!.... Category:Fanfic